1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device such as a digital camera or a mobile phone having an imaging function, an image processing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital cameras, mobile phones having an imaging function, etc., the limit of a viewing angle is dependent on the hardware specification of the device body, such as the focal distance of the lens, the size of the image sensor, and the like. As a solution to the problem of this viewing angle limit, a conversion lens for wide-range imaging or the like is attached in front of a preexisting lens in an imaging apparatus (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication Nos. 2004-191897, 2005-027142, and 2005-057548), or a plurality of lenses are provided in advance and the lenses are switched depending on the intended imaging operation (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-081473).
However, in the above-described conventional technologies, the conversion lens for wide-range imaging is required to be attached or the lenses are required to be switched depending on the intended imaging operation, every time wide-range imaging is performed. Accordingly, there are problems regarding operability and costs. In addition, even with conversion lenses for wide-range imaging or switchable lenses, the user still has difficulty in acquiring a desired wide-range image.